The proposed work deals with both basic and applied concepts of cardiovascular disease as related to hypertension and atherosclerosis. Atherosclerosis studies center mainly on collagen biosynthesis in blood vessels of hyperlipidemic animals and lipid metabolism in hypertensive rats. A new program has been started relating to diabetes with arterial lipid metabolism. In hypertension, work is continuing on angiotensin antagonists using chemical and conformational studies and relating these to pharmacological experiments. Physiological and biochemical changes in cardiac hypertrophy are being investigated and will be related to hemodynamics. Further characterization of plasma volume, salt, renin, vascular reactivity, nervous system and steroids in hypertensive patients round out the investigative work. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bravo E.L., Khosla M.C., Bumpus F.M. Angiotensin II receptors in the adrenal cortex and vascular smooth muscle. Dissociation of responses to a competitive angiotensin II antagonist. Research in steroids 4, (63-168), 1975 (Elsevier Excerpta Medica North Holland); Bravo E.L., Khosla M.C., Bumpus F.M. Vascular and adrenocortical responses to a specific antagonist of angiotensin II. Amer J. Physiol 228:110, 1975.